


Truth, love, and war

by Phoenixfire513



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory is Edward Cullen, Harry and Cedric/Edward are soul bonded in Harry's fourth year., M/M, Molly Ron and Ginny bashing, Only Fred Gorge and bill are on Harry's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire513/pseuds/Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if Harry was adopted, what would happen when he finds out certain truths.  what truths might this be? if you wish to find out come read this adventure of Truth, love, and war.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As Carlisle stood in his house that not three days ago he thought he would live in till he died, he now knew that if he stayed not only would everyone in the town be in danger but most all his three month old son would not survive.

You see Carlisle’s father was a priest and he hunted witches, werewolves, and anything else that everyone thought was of the devil. Three Days ago his father had had a lead on a vampire coven in the sewers and had forced Carlisle to lead the team that went after them. All the others had been slaughtered but he had been bitten and endured three days of agonizing pain as he turned. No one knew he was still alive but he had to make sure his son did not land in the hands of his father as his son had already showed signs of having magic and not the stuff his father thought was magic but actual real live magic. So he had snuck back into town and found that his son had hidden himself from everyone else and for the last few hours he had done what he could to take care of his son, but in that time he now knew he would not be able to take his son with him because he would end up killing him. But the problem now was finding a way to keep his son safe from those that would kill him for his gifts.   
He looked down at his sleeping son a sad smile on his lips “I am so sorry Harry, All I can do now is make sure that you have as good a life as I can give you. But that does not include me in it but I will always love you my little boy.” Carlisle cried without tears as since he was turned he no longer produced any tears or much else but his eyes burned with the venom that now cursed through his body. 

A loud popping sound went off behind him that he would later in time liken to a backfiring car and spun around shielding his son, what he saw was a woman dressed in black robes with green trim and silver embroidery. “Who are you and what do you want?” he snarled but she did not seem fazed at all as if she had no fear.  
“My name is Selena, I have seen what can happen in all possible futures for you and your son. And you are right if you take your son with you or leave him here with your father he will not live very long though he would live longer with you than he would here. With you he would live till ten before dying at your hand in an accident, with your father he would be dead by five years old as he was burned alive for being a wizard. But I have a third option for you if you will listen.”  
Carlisle was skeptical but not because this woman was obviously a witch but because he did not want his son to go somewhere he would be killed or worse. But as he looked down at his little ones face he knew he would do anything to make sure he lived and had a long life. As he turned back to her he had a few questions before he agreed to this “Before I agree to anything you will answer some questions.” He waited till she nodded before he asked “First will he live to manhood? Second will he at least be happy as he can be? And third what will this option entail?”

She smiled as she replied “Your answers are yes he will reach man hood, yes he will find happiness but he will also know more hardship and pain than most at the same time but it will make him stronger and a leader there is nothing I can do to stop that. What this option will entail is taking him to the future many years from now and in doing so you will both see each other again one day and by that time you and those with you will be no danger to him at all. I can tell you no more as I cannot see all that will happen but I know enough to know that he will live and find you again. Now what is your choice as I do not have long to do this.”

Carlisle thought quickly as his new vampire mind sped through all the information and option laid out before him so quickly he was able to make a decision in seconds “I will let you take him but if you are lying to me I will hunt you down and make you pay for it. But I cannot deny that the chance to see my little boy again one day no matter how long in the future that may be is a comforting thought.” He then thought of something “Can I send a letter for his new guardians as well as him, and his blanket that his mother made for him?” 

She nodded and so he wrote the letter for his son that he made sure to tell him everything except that he was a vampire now but he loved him more than anything. He then wrote the letter to his son’s new guardians basically telling them to take care of him and that his name was not to be changed and his letter was to be given to him when he was seventeen as it was not safe before then to do so. After the letters where done he put them in the basket his son would be in, then he went to his son and picked him up cradling him gently as he wrapped him in the blanket. Before he placed him in the basket he kissed his sons forehead ignoring the burning in his throat saying “I love you Harry, this is the best I can do for you son and I hope you understand one day.” Not long after that his son was gone with Selena and all he grabbed was the teddy bear that he had given his son when he was born, and a picture of his wife, son and himself a month after his son had been born and left never to return.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seventeen years later

Harry sat in his room at Grimmald place thinking about everything that had happened over the last six months since the war had ended. He had lost the last of his family as Remus, and all the Tonk’s where dead Teddy had been killed not three weeks after his parents during a night raid by the remaining death eaters that had escaped the final battle. His so called friends had only been his friends because of the fame he possessed and they thought they would get fame for being his friends but when the world only wanted him when the war ended the abandoned him. Dumbledore had faked his death in his sixth year so that Harry would do it all on his own and when it had ended he reappeared and was even now trying to force Harry to follow what Dumbledore wanted for their world and Harry was fighting him every step of the way so he was locked up here. All he wanted was for those he loved to be returned to him but none more than Sirius. Sirius had been like a father to him and he had lost him.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a black cloud that had formed in his room and in seconds he was on his feet wand ready. After a few seconds the cloud formed into a solid mass that was a person. The guise the person took however pissed Harry off something royal “How dare you!” he growled “How dare you take the form of my dead Godfather!”  
“Harry, it is me at least let me prove it before you through curses and I promise I will explain everything.” The Sirius look alike was convincing Harry would give him that but he knew he had to be careful.

“Fine, tell what I told you in the tapestry room, the Christmas before you were killed and what your reply was.” Harry knew only his godfather and he knew that as they had been completely alone.

“You asked me if you were going bad because of the visions Voldemort were sending you, you felt as if you where becoming like him. I hugged you and then I told you listen to me very closely Harry, you’re not a bad person you’re a very good person whom bad things have happened to. Besides the world is not split up between good people and death eater we all have light and dark inside of us, what matters is the part we choose to act on. That is who we really are. We hugged again and then Hermione came in and said it was time to go.”

Harry had tears in his eyes as this man was his godfather who had been gone for a little over two years. He rushed to the man and held him close as he cried out “How are you here, I saw you go through the Veil.” 

“The Veil does not take those who are innocent. When I went through I had not committed any crimes so the Veil healed all that Azkaban had done to me but it also took the most dominant creature gene in my family line and turned me so now I’m a vampire. But you don’t have to worry I would never harm you, I still have all my magic and my gift is that I will always know where you are, if you are ok, and how to get to you. In short I am your protector. But for the last two years I had to get past the newborn faze and even though I knew I would not hurt you I would not risk it till I had complete control. I now feed off of animals exclusively and my control is almost impeccable so I am here and I am not going anywhere again.”

Harry was so happy that his godfather had returned to him he did not care about the changes now he just needed to explain all that had happened. “Sirius, how much do you know of what has happened?”

Sirius sighed he knew almost everything as before he came here today he did all he could to gather any information he could about the past three years. “I know almost all that has happened to you and the war and since, till the last two months since your disappeared from public. So what is going on pup why are you hiding from the world?”

“I am not hiding I am trapped here. Dumbledore is trying to force me to follow his agenda and I don’t agree with it so he has locked up me here and I can’t get out.” Harry had tears streaming down his face as he recalled everything again.

“If I can get you out would you leave England with me? Together we can forge a new life and be free. We will go to Gringotts first and get some things in order and then we will get out of here. But the choice is yours.”

Harry just nodded his ok so Sirius told him to hold on to him as he already had the Goblin king waiting on them and knew how they would be coming so Sirius gathered his powers around Harry and himself and did his form of apparition which he called shadow traveling. Not seconds later they were standing in the office of king Ragnoc of the goblin notation. “King Ragnoc, I ask you to do an inheritance and ancestry test on Harry so we know what he has and the need to discuss option of having both of us relocated with our money and belongings and we need your help and utmost discretion in this.”

“Of course Mr. Black, First let us get the tests out the way and we will go from there Mr. Potter if you would.” Ragnoc said as he held out a dagger to draw the blood need for both tests. Once Harry took the Dagger and pricked his finger he dropped three drops of blood on each piece of parchment but what they ancestry test showed shocked him a great deal was that he was adopted. The test showed both set of parents but his birth parents were named as.


	3. chapter 2

Author's note: Zhang Ji i don't know how to use the reply function so here is my answer to your review i am sorry but i do not want my work translated or copied anywhere thank you for reading my story though i do appreciate it sorry again. Phoenix

Thank you for all who have made comments and read my story i love that you all like it and hope you continue to read it thanks to you all it makes my day to see those kudo's and comments.

Chapter 2

Truth of birth

But his birth parents were named as Carlisle Cullen and Marry Cullen nee Dover hair of the Pendragon line. Harry sat there stunned at what had been revealed as he turned to his godfather “Sirius, why did you never tell me I was adopted?”

“A letter had been left with you the night you were given to Lily and James it had specific instructions not to tell you before you were seventeen or it would be dangerous for you and any with you if that knowledge became public. James and Lily blood adopted you so that you would be their heir by blood but you did not change much only the slightest bits changed. Lily was unable to carry children to term and they had given up hope when Lily found you on the doorstep right after the door bell had been wrung. Lily had the letter that was addressed to you put in your trust vault to be revealed to you after your turned seventeen. But we can find it later. Now let me see what it says so I can see if I know anyone by their names.” Harry nodded and handed over the paper and when he did Sirius saw the name of his father and gasped in shock if he was right this was a whole new can of worms. “Carlisle Cullen, Oh by Merlin if this is who I think it is then something strange is going on here.”

“Look at my birth date; it does not make any sense.” Harry said hoping his godfather would be able to give him some answers.  
When Sirius looked at his godsons birth date he knew now what had happened. “Harry I know what happened now, not about your father but about the time difference. You were born during the witch trials here in England anything that was magic was hunted. And now the name Selena makes sense, she was a time mage and the daughter of Salazar Slytherin. She was the one who gave you to Lily and James. She must have helped your father and that is about the time my friend said that a vampire by the same name as your father was turned.”

“So I was brought forward in time? He was trying to protect me?” Harry asked hopeful that his birth father had wanted him.

“We can find out if it is true another letter was left with you from Selena and in her other note she said that is was for your father so he would know what we said was true and that you were his son.”

“How do we find him he could be anywhere?” Harry asked downtrodden as he thought he would never be able to find his father.

Sirius smiled “I have a friend who knows him. He is actually the one who got me on the animal diet as he found out I hated hurting people if we are right then your father created the animal diet so that he could help people not hurt them. We will go find him once we are done here ok pup.”

Harry smiled and nodded excitedly but Ragnoc spoke up “Mr. Cullen your mother’s name is also quite significant as she was from a squib line that is how you came to have magic and that squib line goes all the way back to King Arthur Pendragon himself. Which means that you are the heir to the Pendragon name?”

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock for a few minutes before he pulled himself back together asking “What does that entail?”

“Well there are two ways this can go and it all depends on one thing and that is if you can draw Excalibur from the stone in the depths of Gringotts. If you can then you are not just and hair of the Pendragon name but the true hair ordained by magic to Arthur Pendragon himself. You could be king if two different groups of magical races one the wizards and the other is Vampires. But you can change your mind at any time no matter if you decide to not be king now. But first you must try and draw the sword like so many before you have done. Are you willing to try?” Ragnoc explained as Harry sat there thinking on what he wanted to do Sirius made all the arrangements to be ready by the time they were done. They would have passports that would be self updating, all of half their money would be transferred to muggle money while the rest would stay as wizarding money and then all of it would be put into a bottomless and weightless bag with and expansion charm on it so that could carry all of their belonging in it. They would also have air plane tickets that would fill out once the appriated to their destination and joined the line to get off the flight where ever they were going so that they did not have to worry about not having taken the plane.

Harry had finally decided to try and draw the sword he figured if he did do it he would not have to worry about it right away he could take his time and decide what he wanted to do and if he did not then he did not have to worry at all. He told Ragnoc of his decision and they headed down to the bowls of Gringotts until the track ended and they were in front of a black vault. Ragnoc opened the door with his magic and a special key around his neck and as the door swung open and Harry saw the sword he felt like he was in a trance as he walked towards it not even noticing Sirius try to stop him. Once he reached the sword he touched the hit with his fingertips before gripping it firmly and pulling.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sword gave no resistance as Harry pulled it out as easily as a knife sliding through butter. When he held it up he could feel the power in the sword and was astounded that it had chosen him as it’s bearer. He was startled out of his thoughts when a scabbard and signet ring, he looked to the goblin wondering what he should do now. 

“The scabbard is for Excalibur and the signet ring is your lordship ring for the house of Pendragon it can be worn with your other lordship rings and can be called up at anytime just like your other rings my lord.” Ragnoc explained.

Harry then took the ring and put it on his right forefinger with his other rings and watched at it melted together with the others then he used his magic to cycle through them until he got to the Pendragon ring and then he put it on the Potter one to hide the others.

Soon after Harry and Sirius had all they would need to start their new life and had been led to the apparition point inside Gringotts and were on their way to find the friend of Sirius’s that might know where Harry’s father was.

( a few hours later)

As Sirius and Harry walked through down town London Sirius held Harry close to his side as he said “Alright pup I want you to stay close to me and not move from my side. Garret feeds from humans and I don’t want him to hurt you ok, just let me do the talking and we will be on our way in no time.” Harry just nodded as he was still slightly in shock about all that had happened in the last few hours. 

“Well Sirius, you didn’t have to bring me a snack to see me.” a sly voice said from behind them.

Sirius let out a threatening growl as he replied “He is not for you and if you touch him I will tear you to pieces. I am here to ask you where Carlisle Cullen is if you know and then we will both be leaving Garret.” 

Garret raised his hands in surrender and replied “Alright no need to get defensive, From what I remember of recent rumors Carlisle is living in Forks Washington that is all I know but if you want to find him from there check the local hospitals around the area as he is a doctor.” Sirius just nodded and thanked Garret before he appriated out of there and to the closest airport to Forks Washington. Once they had gotten through with the plane line so that their tickets filled out like King Ragnoc had said they appriated again right into Forks. 

“So check the Local Hospitals huh. This town is so small there could only be one or two.” Sirius thought out loud as he looked around.

Harry was nervous but said “Maybe we can ask someone where the closest hospital is and if there is more than one.” 

Sirius slapped his forehead muttering “Why didn’t I think of that.” Before walking over to the nearest person who happened to be a young woman about sixteen with long mahogany brown hair and dull brown eyes. “Excuse me I was wondering if you knew where the hospital was and is there more than one nearby. I am looking for a friend of mine and I don’t know which hospital he works at only that it is in Forks.” 

The girl looked at him and got a dazzled look in her eyes as she replied “Oh you would want Forks General than that is the only one here. I’m Bella Swan by the way.”

Harry did not like the way the girl was looking at his godfather and decided to make his entrance “Thanks for your help, come on Siri let’s see if he’s there.” He said as he cuddled into his Godfather’s side.

Sirius was amused at his Godson’s antics but agreed and asked for directions which was given quickly then he left with the limpet still clinging to his side. Once the girl was out of sight he gave a laugh as he asked “What was that pup, it was just the Vampire lure that made her act like that it happens quite a bit.”

“I did not like that she seemed a bit more attracted than she should have been even with the lure she seemed to have that look of oh another guy to try and snare and it pissed me off slightly.” Harry replied smiling causing Sirius to laugh again.

Soon enough they were standing in the lobby of the hospital and Harry was shaking from nerves. “Pup why don’t you sit down there,” Sirius pointed to a seating area “And I’ll see if he is here I will come right over once I find out ok. Just try and calm down.”

Harry just nodded and did as he was told Sirius sighed as he walked up to the desk and waited for the lady there to notice him. “May I help you?” she finally asked.

“Yes, I’m looking for someone he is a doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak to him privately if he works here I would like to see him.” Sirius smiled sadly as he looked over at his godson for a moment who looked like he was about to fall apart.

“Dr. Cullen is in his office I will see if he is available can I ask what it is you wish to see him about?” The lady asked 

“Just tell him it is important that I speak to him and that I will only say what I have to say to him and him alone.” Sirius sternly said making sure that the matter was closed.

The woman picked up the phone and dialed the extension. She talked for a few minutes before she hung up the phone and said “He said he will be right out.”   
Sirius just nodded and went over to his godson pulling him into his embrace as he told him that they might have found him and the man was coming out to get them now. Harry started to shake and Sirius just tried to sooth his pup as he knew Harry would be a mess till this was done.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle was sitting in his office looking at the picture of his wife and newborn son that he had lost so long ago, as he looked at his son all he could think was that he should have never given him to that witch as she had lied to him and he could not find her. “I am so sorry my son. I should have done better.” Just then the phone rang and he sighed knowing he should have been home today remembering his son but there had been an emergency and he had been called in. 

“Dr. Cullen speaking.” Carlisle sighed as he answered 

The receptionist at the front desk told him that there was someone there who wanted to speak to him and he would only talk to him and no one else. “I’ll be right there Marie.” After he hung up the phone he said “So much for heading home.” Not knowing that what he was about to find out would change everything he knew.

Out in the waiting room, Sirius had finally calmed Harry down but his godson still had his head between his knees trying to maintain the calm state of mind when a voice said, “Hello I’m Dr. Cullen you asked to see me.”

Harry instantly sat rigidly straight his eyes widened slightly in panic as he took in the face of the man who might be his father. Sirius noticed this and sighed softly knowing his godson was now wound tighter than a corkscrew and would not be able to answer. He turned to Carlisle and replied “Yes we did. Do you have somewhere private we can talk this is a very personal matter?”

Carlisle narrowed his eyes somewhat as he knew that this man was another Vampire but the boy was human he did not know what to think right now but nodded his head “Follow me to my office we will speak there.” 

Sirius stood but noticed that Harry was still sitting ramrod straight and muscles locked staring at Dr. Cullen. Sirius put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and leaned down so he could look his terrified Godson in the eye and soothing said “Come on Harry, it’s going to be ok. We are going to get our answers pup but you’ve got to move to get them.”

Harry just nodded jerkily and took a shuddering breath before he stood and followed his godfather and the man who could be his father down a long hallway to a big office.   
After the door was shut and they had all sat down Carlisle asked “What is this about?”

Harry was not paying attention as he was looking at a picture on the desk of Dr. Cullen and a woman along with five teenagers all of them were smiling and seemed to be a family. “you,” Harry’s voice cracked with emotion before he cleared his throat and tried again “You have a family Dr. Cullen.”

Carlisle looked slightly confused but nodded “Yes, my wife Esme and my five children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie.”

Harry sighed thinking “I knew it was too good to be true.” Before standing saying “I am sorry I wasted you time sir. I will leave now, and you won’t see me again. Good day sir.” With that Harry walked out of the room, He was glad he did and he put a silencer and scent dissipating spell as he started coughing hard and he pulled out a rag he had been using. After he pulled it back about half of the towel was covered in blood he knew he was getting worse but he would not burden Sirius with this. After cleaning the rag with a quick wandless spell he walked out of the hospital and into the woods across the road and sat just within the tree line waiting for Sirius to come out.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“What is going on!?” Carlisle asked sharply as he was now very confused as his Vampire was pulling at him telling him that something was familiar about that boy, telling him to run after him, pull him into his arms, and never let him go again. Carlisle needed to know what was going on.

“I want to kill me some Dursley’s that’s what.” Sirius growled 

“What are you talking about, who is that boy?” Carlisle asked 

“Before I tell you that I need to ask you did you have son that you gave up to protect him when he was three months old. To a witch named Selena Slytherin who told you she could take your son to the future.” Sirius hoped that This man was who they were looking for.

“How do you know about my son and what I did to protect him?” Carlisle whispered not daring to hope that his son might be alive.

“Here,” Sirius handed over the folder that Ragnok had given him with all the proof that they needed “This has everything that will prove what I say is true.” As Carlisle started to read the file Sirius continued “Harry has not had an easy life, he was abused by the Dursley’s after Lily and James his adoptive parents were killed. A madman who wanted him dead because of a prophecy saying he would be able to defeat him which he did at the age of fourteen months the first time. Then when he went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry it got worse his so called friends were paid to befriend him, as was most of the Weasley family only a few were true to him. Every year he faced Voldemort in some manner until his forth year where he was used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back and then I was almost killed and was not around for the last two years of the war. When I finally made my way back to him he was imprisoned in my own home and being forced to be a poster boy for Dumbledore. I got him out and took him to Gringott’s bank that is where we found out about all of this and I brought him here hoping we were correct about you being his father. Because of everything he has no self-esteem, he is very untrusting, and he is breaking he cannot take much more betrayal or disappointment. I ask you to think before you talk to him if you don’t want him here then do not come with me. But if you do then please don’t hurt him, he’s been hurt enough that is all I ask.” Sirius was begging by the end and hoping that his godson would not be disappointed again.

Carlisle sat stunned for a moment before he stood, opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out the photo he had been looking at earlier and as he looked at it said, “All I have wanted for years is to see my son again and on the day I usually mourn the loss of him, I get the chance to have my son back. I am not going to let him go.”   
Sirius just smiled and motioned for Carlisle to follow him to see his son.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they were both outside Carlisle hid close by so that he could hear what his son was saying as Sirius went to talk to Harry.   
“Harry.” Sirius called out.  
Harry jumped but stood with his head hung in defeat “So I guess we should get going.”

“Harry we don’t have to go we can stay here if you wish.” Sirius tried to get Harry to stay.

“No he has a family now he does not need me. But it’s ok I have you and I’ll be ok.” Harry tried to keep his voice even but both vampires could hear the tears he was trying to hide.  
Carlisle could not handle hearing his son like this and stepped out “That is where you are wrong, my family is not complete without you in it. Every year since I had to give you up on this day, the day of your birth I have mourned you thinking that she lied to me and you were gone. But here you are and after hearing just what your life had been I am angry that what they have done to you. I will not lose you again. Please stay and maybe we both can find what we lost so long ago.”

“You want me to stay?” Harry could not help but hope no matter how hard he tried not to.

Carlisle took his son into his arms holding him close as he said “You always have a home with me.”

Harry clung to his newfound father crying out his relief and happiness. Father and son held one another for a long time before Harry calmed down enough to ask “What about Sirius, I won’t leave him behind?”

“He has protected you and I cannot thank him more for that so this is what I am going to do.” He then turned to Sirius “I want you to stay here as what you have always been, my son’s godfather and protector. Apart of our family no matter what.”

“I’d be honored. So pup what do you say think we’re going to stick around?” Sirius smirked at Harry.

Harry thought “I only have so much time and I want to know what being a part of a real family feels like before my time is up and I join him in death.” Then he nodded his head “I think we have finally found where we belong.” He said as he still held on to his dad finally happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
